


Too Hot

by Red_City



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking & Talking, Finally, First Kiss, Games, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Knows Everything, Requited Love, Shut Up Kiss, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Talking, Teasing, Tony Feels, Tony is bad at feelings, Too Hot, Truth or Dare, Vodka, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony, based upon this post:</p><p>http://sherlocastlordoftheavengartrek.tumblr.com/post/86974529456/sxdeways-mil3highh-sxdeways-whos-down</p><p>Or, the one where Natasha makes it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Too Hot 情难自控](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856333) by [asadeseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki)



Steve had no idea why he had agreed to play this game.

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Thor, _even Bruce_ were all in a circle on the floor, sipping on Russian vodka and playing truth or dare. Steve was the only one who was truly sober, though no one was really drunk either - Natasha and Thor had had more than everyone, but were still completely unaffected. Bruce had put maybe half a tablespoon into his tea to satisfy the Tony-proclaimed “Vodka Dare.” Tony was taking it pretty slow - slower than Steve had expected him to - but he was secretly pleased. He didn’t mind Tony when he was just a little buzzed, but he couldn’t stand drunk Tony.

The game was actually going fairly well, with maybe a few too many sexual innuendos, and only Clint had been dared to strip down to his boxers. Which he did. Gleefully. 

Then it was Natasha’s turn, and she locked her glance on Steve, a terrible, evil glint in her eye. Steve’s stomach clenched, and he rearranged his face so he wouldn’t show that he was suddenly nervous.

“Steve. Truth or Dare?”

Steve paused a moment, not knowing which was the better response. There had been some monumentally embarrassing, albeit interesting, truths, and dangerous/stupid dares. He glanced around, hoping someone would maybe clue him in. Clint shrugged, Bruce shook his head, Tony just smirked. 

“Tr - no. Dare.”

“You sure?” Natasha said, raising her eyebrow even further.

“Uh. Yes?” He said, actually the opposite of sure. 

“I dare you to play Too Hot. With either Tony or Clint.”

“Tash! No,” Clint said, laughing. “No way.” 

Tony was suspiciously quiet.

“Wait, what? What’s ‘Too Hot?’” Steve asked.

“Poor, innocent child,” Clint said.

“What is it?”

Natasha said forward on her knees. “It’s kind of a competition. Whoever gives in first loses.”

“Gives in to what?”

“I do not know this game either,” Thor said, “but if Clint’s reaction is any indication, it will be amusing.” Thor was loving this game. He said that he and his friends played something similar in Asgard, trying to embarrass one another with the help of some alcohol. 

“You have to not touch each other,” Clint said, smiling.

“We’re not touching now,” Steve said, still confused and getting annoyed at this less-than-satisfactory explanation. He had a feeling there was more to it, especially considering Tony’s face. He was looking down, picking at the carpet, not saying anything.

“Well, there’s more than that. You have to kiss.”

Steve stared at Natasha. “What?”

“You have to kiss, but not touch each other anywhere else. You have to keep kissing until someone gives in. That’s how you play Too Hot.”

“You have to - you want me to kiss Tony?” Steve asked, the idea striking panic into his chest.

“I said or Clint - “

“Nope! I’m opting out. You’re pretty and all, Cap, but I would PAY to see you kiss Sparky over there.”

“Ey, if I’m not allowed to call you Birdbrain, there will be no ‘Sparky,’” Tony said, looking up for the first time. 

“Uh, are you - I mean, really, Nat?” Steve asked, looking over a Tony for a moment and then back at Natasha. “That’s the dare?”

“That’s the dare,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Steve,” Tony said quietly, back to picking at the carpet. Steve almost scoffed at his words. Tony had no idea.

Steve would love - _LOVE,_ to kiss Tony. Kiss, touch, cuddle, bite, lick, God, anything. Steve would love to get his hands all over him, but - like this? On a dare during a stupid game with everyone watching? That didn’t seem all that appealing. Plus, Steve only really wanted all that if TONY wanted it as well. Not making eye contact was not a good sign so far. 

Steve had been leaning closer and closer to the idea, teetering precariously on the edge of doing something, saying something, for months. He and Tony had become much closer since the Battle of New York. They were really good friends - friends? More than friends? Steve wasn’t sure where the line was, because Tony was a little flirtatious in nature, but the casual touching seemed more than casual between them. The comfortable silences seemed heavy with unsaid words. Steve wanted so desperately to just break through that wall, carve out a hole and tell Tony how much he really meant...but. But he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to put Tony into an uncomfortable situation. He didn’t want to be unprofessional or affect the team. There were too many unknowns and ripples that could come from a few small words.

Steve realized he had been thinking for too long, stretching the quiet after Tony had spoken. “No!” He said quickly. “No, I mean, it wouldn’t bother me, it’s not a big - it’s not a problem. Just, I mean, are you - would it bother -”

“No,” Tony said, shaking his head slightly. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Bruce and Natasha share a look. He turned to frown at them, but they both stared back innocently. Steve didn’t know if he really wanted to know.

“Okay, so - how does this…” Steve trailed off, waiting for Natasha to jump in.

“You just - well, get comfy, so you won’t fall easily. Then plant one on him and hold it til you give in. Or he does.”

“Okay…” Steve said, shifting slightly to face Tony. Tony turned towards him as well, and sat forward on his knees. Steve mirrored the motion. They were knee-to-knee, facing eachother, just kind of looking at each other. 

“Come on, man, kiss him!” Clint said, and Steve took a breath and leaned in, pressing his lips to Tony’s. 

It felt - it felt right. Steve hated that it felt right. It shouldn’t have felt right. But Tony’s lips were warm, and his facial hair tickled a little, and his lips were soft, and it felt so right that Steve almost lost the game right as he had begun, moving his hands towards Tony but backing up at the last second. He wanted to wrap his arms around Tony, feel his heartbeat, run his fingers through his hair like - 

Like Tony was doing to him. Steve had been concentrating so hard that he didn’t realize Tony had wound a hand into the hair at the back of Steve’s neck and was opening his mouth slightly, begging entrance to Steve’s lips. Steve opened his mouth slightly in surprise at first, and then started to kiss back. His hands ended up on Tony’s shoulders and Tony’s hands were on his face and in his hair. 

There was a cough, and Steve was roughly pulled back to reality. He broke from Tony, breathing heavier than he should have been, and took in the dazed look on Tony’s face, cheeks pink with blush. 

“Who won?” Bruce asked, sipping his tea.

“Well, Anthony was the one who touched first, I believe. But then Steven touched as well. Is that a tie?” Thor asked, tilting his head towards Natasha. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never played where both players gave in.”

The four of them stared at Steve and Tony, either waiting for them to say something or contemplating on how to react. Steve exhaled, and turned his head back towards Tony, who was watching him.

“Can I - can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” He stood.

“Uh, sure,” Tony said, eyebrows creasing. He started to stand, taking the hand Steve offered. “Stupid old man knees,” Tony said, smiling ruefully. They walked together out of the room, Steve ignoring the look Natasha gave him.

In the darkened hallway, Tony was the first to speak, words spilling out too fast for Steve to catch all of them. Typical.

“...didn’t mean to make you feel weird, I mean, it’s a game, right? I just got - distracted? Caught up in the - in the kissing and I’m sorry, but -”

Steve kissed him again, this time, putting his hand against Tony’s cheek. He was warm to the touch, and his lips were just as soft and addicting as the first time. Steve made it a short kiss, wanting only to make Tony stop talking so he could listen. That didn’t work.

“Steve!” Tony said as they broke apart. “Why - you know you don’t have to keep doing that, the thing, the game is over, I lost, it was just -”

Steve kissed him again.

“Why do you keep doing that, they can’t even see us -”

And again.

“How many times are you going to do that?”

“As many times as it taked for you to shut up for 5 seconds and listen to me.”

Tony gave him a skeptical look, but stopped talking. Steve stayed close enough to kiss him again, just in case. 

“Tony, I - I mean to tell you before. Sorry a stupid game made it all come out, but,” Steve paused, taking a step back and looking up at the ceiling and becoming very aware of his heart hammering in his chest. “I think I might be - well, I’m pretty darn sure I’m in love with you?”

Tony’s lips’ parted with an audible smack, and Steve looked down to see him staring, open-mouthed, at Steve.

“What?” He said, eyes wide.

“Sorry. I just thought you should know. I don’t want to make you feel weird or anything, or mess up the team, but I think I love you.”

Tony stared some more. 

“You,” he said.

“Yes?”

“Lo - you love me?”

“Pretty sure,” Steve said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“You love me?”

Steve sighed. “It’s not going to change if you keep saying it, Tony.”

Tony was suddenly in his space, inched from his face.

“Say it again?” He whispered, breath fanning over Steve’s collarbones and making Steve shiver.

“Say - say that I love you? I love you.”

Tony kissed him that time. Just for a second, so quick Steve wasn’t sure it had happened.

“Again,” Tony demanded, staring up at Steve, their eyes locked. 

“I love you, Tony Stark. I love you, I love you, I -”

Then they were kissing, really kissing, hot and desperate, pushed-against-the-wall kind of kissing, Tony’s hands in his hair and running up and down his chest and Steve’s hands gripping Tony’s hips and back and ass. Dirty, open-mouthed, sucking and biting, they kissed until they were breathless, Tony’s thigh in between Steve’s as Steve pressed him against the wall. They pulled away from each other, not far, but enough to look each other in the eye. 

“You love me,” Tony said, a goofy smile on his face.

“Do I need to say it again, I said it like eight times,” Steve said, smiling back.

“You only said it seven,” Tony said. Steve thought his face would crack from the grin that was stretching it. 

“Fine. I love you,” he said. “Eight.”

“Me too,” Tony said, and Steve went still.

“Wait -”

“Me too,” Tony said again, closing his eyes and smiling softly. “Me too, Steve.”

It didn’t matter that he hadn’t said it, hell, Steve didn’t think he’d even get that much. But something warm bloomed in Steve’s chest and he was suddenly laughing and crushing Tony to him, holding on for dear life and love and everything right in the world. 

“God I love you,” he said, whispering it into Tony’s hair, loving the feeling of Tony’s fingers dig into his back. 

“Are you guys done making out and confessing love and shit because we’re not done with the game!” Clint yelled from the common room. Steve could hear Natasha and Thor laughing and what sounded like a glass breaking.

“We should - we should go back,” Steve said, pulling away from Tony but not letting go. 

“Okay, yeah, sure, but later? Later we need to ‘talk’ more,” Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Steve smirked, and leaned down to kiss him again. Tony sighed and deepened the kiss, pushing into Steve. Steve got lost for a minute in the feeling and the warmth and the fact that he could just DO this.

“Guys! For real! Stop it!” Clint shouted again, and they broke away, grinning Tony laced his fingers through Steve’s and pulled him towards the other room, swinging their hands between them. 

Natasha gave Steve another eyebrow raise and a smirk when they returned to the circle. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Finally, damnit, ‘bout time you two got your shit together, now if I remember correctly, it’s Steve’s turn so go,” Clint said, pouring more vodka into his orange juice. Steve smiled, squeezing Tony’s hand. He wasn’t planning on letting go for the rest of the night. Tony gave him a smile, then his gaze traveled down to Steve’s lips and he licked his own, looking back up to wink at Steve. Steve smirked, and winked back, making Tony smile in surprise. 

“Okay,” Steve said. “Thor. Truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> This has no beta, and I'm tired, so I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
